This is How it Ends
by Charolette Ink
Summary: Zim has been absent these past few days. What could he be up to? Why are the security gnomes gone?


"Dib, why am I here?" Gaz complained to her older brother. "Zim has been up to something these past few days, Gaz. It might be dangerous to the human race! That's why, if anything happens, you're here to help me stop Zim." Dib explained.

Gaz sighed. "You know, if Zim was any good at his job we would already be bowing down to him or in some dungeon and not being stopped by some loser 12-year-old and his sister." She pointed out. "I know that Gaz. But if I don't stop Zim, he'll win eventually." Dib defended his reasoning of stopping Zim.

"Well, maybe he's leaving Earth?" Gaz suggested. "I mean, you have been spazing about Zim not being in school the past few days. Usually when people plan to leave they leave school." Dib rolled his eyes. "It's not that simple Gaz. You also have to sell your house and how will Zim ever sell his base!"

"He'll pack it up the same way he unpacked."

Defeated, Dib stopped talking and looked through his binoculars. Zim came out of his base and began to collect his gnomes in the front yard. Gir followed closely behind collecting anything else in the yard, even if it was from Earth.

"See, Zim is going to leave Earth. Why else would he take away all of his gnomes?" Gaz pointed out. "Something doesn't seem right about this." Dib muttered. "I'll be right back!" Dib popped up from his hiding spot in the bushes and ran up to Zim's base.

_If I'm lucky, Zim will take Dib away too,_ Gaz thought, _or maybe he'll just leave Dib in space._

Zim had closed the door to his base with the security gnomes, giving Dib an easy trip to the front door. Dib began to bang on the door. "Zim! Open up! I know you're up to something!" he shouted.

Zim opened the door and stepped to the side to allow Dib to fall face first into the floor of the living area of the base. "What do you want Dib-worm? I'm busy." Zim said. Dib got up from the floor and looked around Zim's base.

The TV was gone. The monkey picture was gone. Everything was stripped down except for the walls and possibly the underground base. "What is going on here?" Dib asked.

"If you must know," Zim began. "I am leaving Earth. The Tallest had admitted that I was a failure and every other thing that would be heart breaking to you Earthlings. But thanks to some alliance we plan to turn against later, the leaders from their have asked to give me another chance. I am now leaving for another planet to colonize in the name of the Irken Empire. Now, leave my base now!"

Dib stood there in disbelief. "Wait, you're really leaving? You are really going to say good-bye to earth?" Dib asked. "Yes, I am really going to leave. GET OUT OF MY BASE NOW!" Zim yelled.

Dib still didn't move. After all he has been through trying to stop Zim, he was just going to leave? "Well then. I guess this is good riddance." Dib said.

Zim calmed down. "I suppose it is. Life will be different without the same annoying worm-baby trying to stop me from plans that would have succeeded if I had the right technology."

"Well, I'm going to leave now." Dib said as exited Zim's base. The door slammed behind went back across the street to the steak out point where Gaz was.

"You're back. I thought Zim was going to take you away or launch in space or something." Gaz said disappointed that Dib was still on Earth and breathing. "You were right Gaz, Zim is leaving Eath."

Gaz said nothing and pulled out her Game Slave and began to play.

Shortly, Zim's base folded up and all was left was his ship. The ship took off and stopped in mid-air. "Good riddance Earth!" Zim shouted. "Bye Earth! Bye! Bye! Bye! I love yoooouuuu!" Gir shouted from the background as the ship left the planet.

Dib looked to the sky and sighed. _What am I going to do now? How will my life be?_ He thought. Dib smiled. _He'll be back and when he is, I'll be here to stop him!_

* * *

><p>AN: How'd you all like this! It's just my ending of Invader Zim, but trust me that this is far from over! I'm not sure how though…

Anyway review on what you thought and if I should make a sequel. My only thing for the sequel in something like seven years later or something. I hope you liked this even though I hate how short it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim.


End file.
